


I'll Never Leave You Again

by proudtobegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Need, Passion, blowjob, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobegleek/pseuds/proudtobegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb goes missing after a fight with Blaine. When Blaine finally finds him, he sees his boyfriend has wounds and he needs to take care of him. Turned out to be smutty, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just get all these Seblaine feelings and you need to write them down. Hope you enjoy :) Let me know.

"I don't know man, I've looked everywhere for him and I can't seem to find him." Blaine's voice started to sound more worried with the minute. He looked at the blonde in front of him and shrugged, "I honestly don't know what to do. Maybe I'm overreacting and such, but he never ignores my texts. He's been gone for a day."

"I know I know, calm down dude, we'll find him. Have you actually looked at that Scandals place yet?" Jeff replied.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah, I think I might go take a look there, though it'd surprise me if he's still there." Blaine said sadly.

"You know what… You go to scandals, I'll search around town. If we haven't found him by tomorrow, we'll go to the police. Don't try to worry too much, you know Sebastian. He's always looking for adventure."

Blaine nodded, he knew Jeff was right but still, you never knew. Blaine knew he'd never forgive himself if something had happened to that boy, he'd feel guilty. It was his fault he'd gone out in an angry mood. They'd had a fight the night before and Sebastian had stormed out angrily, mumbling something about going out and getting wasted.

Blaine sighed deeply, said goodbye to his friend and headed to his car to drive up to scandals. Once arrived there, he found an empty parking lot, except for a few cars. It didn't surprise him, the club would be closed for another few hours, the only people here would be the bartenders or maybe the people who cleaned the place. One car caught his eye though, a black BMW. His heart started beating loudly in his chest as he realised Sebastian owned the same car, maybe he was here after all.

The small boy got out of his own car and walked up to the big BMW, cautiously looking through the windows. He couldn't see anything because they were blinded. Blaine grumbled something, starting to walk away. Maybe he was inside the building. How was he going to get in? He didn't own a fake ID and he couldn't ask for Sebastian, they'd ask questions he probably couldn't answer. But then he heard something behind him so he turned around and he saw a worn out Sebastian sitting behind his steering wheel, the window down. "Blaine…? What are you doing here?"

Blaine turned around and walked back towards his boyfriend. "What do you think, I've been worried sick about you. What are you doing here? And what the hell happened to your eye? And your forehead?" the boy blurted out.

Sebastian coughed and shrugged. "Just got in a bit of a fight last night. I think, I don't remember much to be honest. But I remember one moment talking to the bartender and the next moment being surrounded on the parking lot by a group of ignorant men."

"Let me take a look at it." Blaine said, coming closer to inspect the wound. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, but Blaine was worried anyway. "Don't you think we should go to the hospital or something?"

"Nah, they'll ask questions, and I can't explain the fake ID. But B, all that doesn't matter now… I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that." Sebastian said, sounding genuinely sorry.

Blaine looked down for a second and sighed sadly, "No, you aren't the only one who should apologise. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you in the first place. We good?" Blaine asked, daring to look up in the boy's eyes.

A little smile appeared on Seb's lips and he nodded, "Yeah, we're fine." Blaine took a step closer and kissed his boyfriend on his lips through the window, having to stand on his toes to be able to reach so high. "C'mon, I'll bring you to my place, we'll take care of the wound, I'm not letting you drive in this state." To his surprise, Sebastian didn't put up a fight and came out of the car relatively quickly.

Blaine helped his boyfriend into his own car, deciding they could take care of the BMW later, and driving Sebastian up to his house. They were lucky it was a Saturday and his parents were away working, so there wouldn't be any questions about who Sebastian was. "C'mon tough boy, I'll take care of you." Blaine grinned, helping Sebastian up the stairs, towards his room.

Sebastian dropped down on Blaine's bed while Blaine searched for his first-aid kit. Once he came back, he saw Sebastian had gotten rid of his shirt and was now lying down on his bed. "It's hot in here…" Sebastian said, explaining the reason why his shirt was gone.

Blaine giggled softly and shook his head, "Sorry babe." He joked; acting as if it were his fault it was hot like that in the room. "Alright, I can't do much about the blue eye, but that scar, I'm going to disinfect. It might sting a little." Blaine warned, taking care of the wound. Sebastian hissed loudly but tried his best to stay as still as possible. "Well done baby." Blaine quickly pecked Sebastian's lips and searched then for a bandage. "There you go, it'll heal like nothing's ever happened to your lovely face." Blaine shrugged, putting all the stuff back in his first-aid kit.

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?" Sebastian smiled, urging Blaine to come and lie down next to him. Blaine obliged easily and crawled completely against his boyfriend, legs and arms comfortably tangled into each other. "I don't like fighting with you." Blaine sighed, cocking his head so he could look up into his boyfriend's eyes."

Sebastian sighed sadly, "Me either. I need to learn to keep my emotions in control. Like I said, I shouldn't have stormed out like that, then something like this wouldn't have happened. On the other hand, then you hadn't played my personal nurse and I have to admit that it's quite the turn on." Sebastian smirked, going back to his old ways.

Blaine blushed but smiled as well, "It was a pleasure. If there's anything else I can please you with, just tell me, okay?"

"Well there is something…"

Blaine cocked his eyebrows and got up, "Which is?"

"My lips hurt as well, they need some soothing." Sebastian was deadly serious, although it was clear it was all just an act. Blaine decided to play along. "Well we don't immediately have any medication for that in store, but I might have a personal solution, if you don't mind that is."

Sebastian shook his head and by having said that, their lips were connected. Blaine put his lips softly on his boyfriend's, trying to be as soothing as possible, but soon he lost his restraint and lost himself completely in the kiss. He urged Sebastian to open mouth so he could slip his tongue in. Blaine got up and crawled on his boyfriend's lap, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. This would always happen after a fight and honestly, he didn't even mind. Their relation was far from perfect, but he thought that was how relationships were supposed to be.

Blaine could feel his boyfriend's hip buckle up, in desperate need of some wanted friction. "Are you sure you're able to do this, you've been hit severely, I don't think you should be engaging in sexual activities right now." Blaine joked between the kisses.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I was enjoying the fantasy of roleplay, but don't ruin it for me now." At that moment, he shifted his hips so, so that their clothed groins were rubbing against each other, causing a wonderful friction between them. Blaine was mumbling incoherent sentences, or words, now, not being able to come up with a witty answer. Sebastian was now sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck and whoa, Blaine already had to bite on his tongue not to moan out loud. "I think you should take care of me." Sebastian said, looking down at their crotches. Blaine smiled, "I aim to pleasure you sir." He replied, starting to kiss his way down Sebastian's bare chest. His tongue left a wet trail, making Sebastian shiver. "You've got goosebumps."

"That means you're doing a good job baby."

Blaine smiled against the hot skin and went further down, until his nose bumped onto Sebastian's belt. He unbuckled it with trained hands and in less than 10 seconds, pants and underwear were flying to the other side of the room. Blaine took a few seconds to look at his boyfriend, lying naked in front of him, a smile lingering on hip lips. "If you don't feel better after this, I think I might quit my job." He smiled, before lying down and kissing the tip of Sebastian's hard cock. He was planning on doing this slowly, taking his time, making Sebastian practically beg for it, as that was his favourite thing to see. Blaine licked a few quick, tiny strokes on the head, already making Sebastian obviously crazy. Blaine smiled and took the top completely in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks a little as he sucked gently, not too hard. "Fuck Blaine, just go for it already." Sebastian moaned. It only encouraged Blaine more to go even slower. The boy slowly licked his way from the base up to the tip, making Sebastian tremble softly under him. It made Blaine giggle.

"Please Blaine…" Sebastian whimpered. Blaine smiled before diving in, he took Sebastian quite lengthy member completely in his mouth, ignoring the little gag reflex he had. Practice makes perfect and he'd already improved a lot.

Blaine started bobbing his head slowly up and down, still kind of teasing his boyfriend. "F-faster." Sebastian whimpered, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Blaine felt his boyfriend's hand cupping the back of his head now, trying to make him go faster but Blaine refused, wanting this to last as long as possible. The room was becoming a little too hot for Blaine, it being a hot summers' day, and he got rid of his tee, his mouth quickly back attached to Sebastian's hard penis. "You like it nice and slow baby?" Blaine asked, completely at ease.

Sebastian hummed, not able or not willing to say anything. Blaine took the cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head a little faster up and down, making Sebastian writhe all under him. The thought that he was doing these things to the other boy, turned Blaine on like never before. "You wanna cum in my mouth baby?" Blaine asked obscenely, knowing how much Sebastian liked it when he said things like that. Sebastian plainly nodded, a moan escaping from his mouth. Sebastian usually wasn't a very mouthy person, but today, things seemed to have changed. He let go and more moans were slipping from his mouth. Blaine sucked, moving his head up and down fast now and moaning along with his lover, causing an amazing friction. "F-fuck.. .Babe…" Sebastian practically cried out as he came hard in Blaine's mouth, the boy swallowing it all without any complaint.

After having swallowed everything, Blaine cleaned his lips with the back of his hand and crawled back up, giving Sebastian, who was momentarily lying there pretty boneless, a quick peck on his cheek. "Did I take good care of my patient?" Blaine asked innocently.

Sebastian was still catching his breath, a drop of sweat lingering on his temple, "Let's… Let's just say you're hired as my personal sexy doctor." Sebastian replied, turning his head and taking Blaine into his arms. Sebastian leaned in and linked his lips with Blaine's, going in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
